The proposed study is a pilot study which exploits an unexpected research opportunity, the current ready availability of more than 50 analgesic users who report near-daily use for periods of one year or more and who have agreed to participate in this study. Cooperating matched controls are also available. The analgesics used by these individuals are para-aminophenol, salicylate, and salicylic in a variety of over-the-counter products legally purchasable without prescription. Sustained near-daily use of these products puts the user at increased risk of serious adversity, meets the federal definition for polydrug abuse and in some cases qualifies as drug dependence. However, very little is known about such users in the United States. Interviews with users and controls will produce a more detailed description of the nature and course of sustained PAP-S-SA analgesic use than is presently available. They will also permit tests of several epidemiological and sociological hypotheses about the mode of spread and the genesis, maintenance and cessation of sustained use. The resulting information will be of great value in developing and applying programs of prevention to reduce the incidence and duration of such use. The proposed study will make use of a case history without controls research design and a case-control research design to investigate the nature, course, and mode of spread of such use, and to test the selected hypotheses. These hypotheses concern the intrafamilial and extra-familial environments of the users and controls (prior to onset of sustained use), and the status inconsistency of these subjects. In addition, the study offers a test of Charles Winick's "sociological theory of the genesis of drug dependence."